<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Short Stories by ukyuuu123</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27387229">The Short Stories</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukyuuu123/pseuds/ukyuuu123'>ukyuuu123</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A Week of Kagehina, Angst with a Happy Ending, Haikyuu Rarepair Weekend, Heartbreaking, KageHina Week, KageHina Week 2020 (Haikyuu!!), Kagehina Exchange, M/M, Sad, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Trains</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:22:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27387229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukyuuu123/pseuds/ukyuuu123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>WARNING (there is an element of suicide)<br/>KAGEHINA ONE SHOT<br/>.<br/>.<br/>Everything is so unfair to me.  Everything shouldn't stop here.  Him, does he understand?  yeah ... I think he understands.  I'm a little tired.  It's time for me to rest.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>HAIKYUU CHAR BELONGS TOOOO HARUICHI FURUDATE SENSEI. WARNING RIP MY ENGLISH 😭</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Short Stories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Shadow need sun and sun needs shadow."<br/>~~~</p><p>Who knows what's on the mind of a 
handsome young man named Kageyama Tobio.  He was standing in the middle of the train tracks. A young man sat with an angry face.  He challenged and cursed the surroundings.  He shouted.  "When will the train arrive!"<br/>
Suddenly, a small man appeared with his black backpack.  Kageyama could see that there was a flute and in his right hand, he was carrying his food.  the little boy smiled at the junior high school boy.<br/>
"You want to eat my sandwich? I've prepared it this morning."  Kageyama was confused.  however, he still took the rotation and sat down next to the little man.<br/>
"What are you doing in the middle of the train tracks?"  Kageyama was silent and looked at the sandwich.<br/>
"Nothing, you won't understand."  The orange haired little man looked at Kageyama.<br/>
"It's hard being an adult. Sometimes I don't understand adults either."<br/>
Kageyama looked at the boy and began to tell the story.<br/>
"My father is really disgusting. He's always extorting my sister's money. I can't do anything. He's stronger than me."  the boy was silent listening to Kageyama's story.  he had a confused face.  "Then why are you here?"  Kageyama glared at the boy and ate the sandwich again.<br/>
“I just want to lighten my sister's burden okay?”<br/>
"Hum… then, try to find a job. ”<br/>
“You think it's that easy?  I'm just a junior high school student."<br/>
The orange-haired man was silent and thought again.<br/>
" If you ask your grandparents for help? "<br/>
" They're dead. "<br/>
" Oh, sorry."<br/>
The silence returned. Until the orange hair snapped his fingers.<br/>
"I know!  Just ask your friends for help! "Kageyama fell silent once again. He made a sad face and looked straight at the train tracks.<br/>
"I ... have no friends.  They hate me ... because of my selfishness."The orange haired boy smiled.<br/>
"Try to speak heart to heart?  don't let the root of the problem creep into your heart. "<br/>
Kageyama looked at the boy in awe.  Kageyama couldn't believe that the words were coming out of the elementary school kid's mouth.  The orange boy smiled and started tidying up his lunch.  "To be honest, I don't know how you feel about your father. Because I don't have real parents. They dumped my sister and me in the orphanage. One time, I told my friends that I have an interest in boys. But I also like girls.  When I said that, they pushed me and said they disgusted me. "<br/>
Kageyama was stunned, he was surprised to hear this.  Kageyama also just realized that there were many wounds on his small body.<br/>
"That ... the wound on your body?"<br/>
"Oh, this is punishment from my adoptive parents. They said I deserved it."<br/>
Kageyama was silent, he could only hear those small lips telling the story of his life's burdens.  Kageyama asked what his name was and he answered if his name was Hinata Shouyou.<br/>
"So what's your name? It's not fair if I'm the only one telling you your name."<br/>
"I ... my name is Kageyama."<br/>
"Ah, Kageyama ... just go home, you need a break."  Kageyama obeyed and started to leave where he was sitting.  From afar he heard the sound of an approaching train.<br/>
"Oh! It's time."  Hinata stood and waited for the train to come.<br/>
"I'm ready to go."<br/>
Hinata closed his eyes to a hard pull from someone.  He opened his eyes and right after that the train passed.  Hinata was confused by Kageyama.<br/>
"Kageyama? Didn't I tell you to go home and rest?"<br/>
Kageyama fell silent and hugged Hinata firmly.  Kageyama cried and carried Hinata in his arms.<br/>
"Let's go home, we need a rest."<br/>
Hinata had tears in his eyes. he hugged Kageyama and returned the warmth he had received.<br/>
"Yeah... let's go home.... we need a rest."</p><p>THE END</p><p>HI GUYSSSS... I HOPE U ALL LIKE IT. AGAIN... HAIKYUU CHAR BELONGS TOOOO HARUICHI FURUDATE SENSEI. ❤️</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>